Skin
by shaker11
Summary: Angsty smut from Karofsky's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Skin**

**It had all gotten out of control. At first it had been easy - I had just had to shove Hummel around a bit, or stand by and laugh with the others as someone else flung him into a Dumpster. That was all it took to feel as if I had these feelings on lockdown, that I was safe in my hetero skin and nobody could see through it.**

**But I was losing it. The shoves became harder and more frequent, more personal. I couldn't control the urge inside to hurt and push and touch the boy who was making me feel this way - I couldn't resist a chance to grasp at that warm body for a second. There was one day when Hummel had worn this ridiculous shirt - it couldn't have been designed for guys - that went off the shoulder, and I had shoved him out of the way, actually putting my hand on bare skin. **

**That had been the worst moment. Up until then I'd been sure that this was all just because Hummel was such a god-damn GIRL. It was just gender confusion. But touching him was nothing like touching a girl. The skin might have been soft but there was lean, taut muscle beneath those fancy clothes, flat and hard and **_**male**_** and it made me feel things. Sickening things.**

**It wasn't until it happened that I realised what he'd been trying to do - push Hummel and push him until something snapped.**

**I'd wanted to make him furious, seething, and I'd succeeded. Kurt was practically screaming at me now, almost spitting the words in my face.**

**He's too close, he's too close…**

**I could smell him…this indescribable smell on his skin…and suddenly I was leaning in, gripping Hummel's face and kissing him hard. I was full of the taste and feel of him, and the fierce, pounding want had flared up in my chest, but Hummel just wasn't DOING anything, he'd frozen, his warm mouth closed. I started planting fast, hot kisses on his mouth, nipping gently, trying to coax any kind of response out of him. At last, miraculously, Hummel parted his lips slightly, he started to kiss back and I lost all sense of control; I slid his hands underneath Hummel's shirt to caress the small of his back.**

**That seemed to snap Hummel out of it. His hands were on my shoulders, pushing me away to stare at me with big, indignant eyes.**

"**What the fuck?" he demanded.**

**Silence.**

"**Well, are you gonna explain?"**

**Explain what? I wondered. I'd made it all pretty clear.**

**I leaned in again, my lips grazing Hummel's jaw line briefly before I was suddenly shoved away, roughly this time.**

"**I swear to God I will kneecap you Karofsky. Explain, now."**

"**What do you want me to say? I'm sorry ok?"**

"**Oh, what are you sorry about exactly? Mauling me in the hallways every day or mauling me just now with your god-damn mouth?"**

"**Mauling you! You kissed me back!"**

**Kurt chose to ignore that.**

"**You're gay." he said, incredulous.**

**I didn't respond so he said it again.**

"**You're **_**gay."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**And you like me."**_

"_**Alright! You get it now?" I snapped.**_

_**I was moving in close again, gripping the back of Kurt's jacket.**_

"_**Please, Hummel…"**_

_**I didn't give Hummel a chance to speak before I caught the boy's lips in another fast kiss. Then I was trailing my way across his face and jaw, starting to kiss and suck softly at the skin of his neck. Hummel liked that. His breath hitched in his chest, his head tilting back slightly. Then, with a shock, I felt fingers twisting in my hair.**_

"_**So you're going to stop shoving me into lockers?" Kurt said breathlessly.**_

"_**Absolutely."**_

_**Kurt suddenly reached to press his mouth to mine hungrily, fumbling to find the bottom of my polo shirt and touch the bare skin of my stomach.**_

_**It was at that exact moment that the bell rang shrilly.**_

_**We broke apart, both slightly breathless. Soon there were sounds from outside, an obnoxious holler from some jock whose name I knew but couldn't remember. Reality hit me like an ice cold slushie to the face.**_

_**There was this awful look on Hummel's face. He looked seriously pissed but it was more than that. He looked completely ashamed, there was self loathing etched across his features.**_

_**Neither of us spoke. Blood still pounding in my ears, I tugged my shirt back down where Kurt had hitched up, as he picked up the leather bag he'd slung across the locker room in his earlier fury. Without a glance back at him, I left.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! It's kinda short, bear with me. I'll pick up where I left off in the next chapter. Yeah, so basically it's smut from here on out : ) And I've written Kurt as being slightly more, um, forceful…

Reviews are love!

Hummel had Glee club after school that day. I took my time in the showers after football practice was over, turning down a ride from Azimio. I stood under the steaming water until the sounds of the cleaners vacuum died out and as I dressed, all I could hear was the tinkle of a distant piano and the faint chatter of voices from the music room.

It made me jump when the door squeaked a few minutes later. I whipped around to see Hummel standing by the lockers.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." he said flatly. I stuffed my bag into my locker and turned back to face him, arms folded.

"I put the note in your bag. Why wouldn't I show up?"

He didn't answer, taking a few rapid strides forward and backing me into the lockers. His hands gripped my hair so tight it hurt as he pressed his mouth to mine in a bruising kiss. His hands were everywhere, pulling at my shirt and sliding beneath it. I was gasping, my hands pushed against his shoulders to back him none-too-carefully into the wall as my tongue explored his mouth.

He was trying to yank the shirt over my head. I wrenched myself away long enough to fling the damn thing away before falling back to him, his fingers raked the bare skin of my back. I was determined not to be the only one bare-chested; as I kissed him I yanked at the buttons of the stupidly expensive looking shirt he was wearing. I may have dislodged one of the buttons as I did; Kurt didn't seem to notice. I was attacking his neck, biting and kissing helplessly, as I felt a hand fumbling to unzip my jeans.

Next thing I knew Kurt was grappling with my junk, pumping and rubbing to make me gasp out loud into the silent room in shock and pleasure. Under his relentless hand it took an embarrassingly short time before I was bucking my hips against him and coming with another shuddering gasp.

My head rested against his bare shoulder, I was breathing heavily when I felt him pushing at my shoulders. I sank to my knees as he fought to undo those tight fucking pants he always wore. Then my lips were on him, kissing tentatively. I heard him moan and my hands reached to grab at his bare hips as his fingers gripped my hair.

"Oh God…" he breathed. "Oh God…"


	3. Chapter 3

_So it's pretty short again, but I thought I'd put what I had up now. Thank you everyone for the feedback! It makes me a happy girl._

_His breathing was fast and hard. I used my tongue to caress his shaft; the gasps and moans coming from his mouth spurred me on. I was licking, sucking, anything to hear those beautiful sounds, my head too full of the taste of him to come to terms with exactly what it was that I was on my knees doing right now._

_His hips were rutting against me, driving in deeper. He grasped at the wall, suddenly he was sliding down to lie spread-eagled on the floor, pulling me with him without breaking contact. The new position generated even more delicious noises; I lapped hungrily at the ridges, swirling around his foreskin, felt his nails digging into my shoulders painfully, and then he was coming in a hot rush._

_The silence pounded around us, broken only by Kurt's harsh, ragged breathing. I wound my arm beneath him, around his waist and started to stroke my tongue in circles around his softening member, cleaning the last salty remnants of his come._

_I let him fall from my mouth. Neither of us spoke as we shifted, sitting up. He pulled up his underwear and jeans as I felt for my abandoned shirt and put it back on._

_Our eyes met, and I felt like I was looking at him for the first time._

_He shrugged his shirt back on and started buttoning it haphazardly. I leaned in and kissed him, he flinched and broke away. Could he taste himself in my mouth?_

"_Don't."_

_Something about his sudden coldness brought out that urge again, to push him. I kissed him harder, until I felt him relax and respond. His fingers curled around my wrist. Then he pulled away again._

"_Just stop it ok?"_

"_I think we're kind of past the whole coy phase now Hummel."_

_He scowled. Then sighed. He let his head rest on my shoulder._

"_I have to get home. My dad's gonna be pitching a fit."_

"_It's not that late."_

"_Yeah, well he's worried about me. He knows people are giving me a hard time."_

_I looked down. I couldn't miss the hint of steel in his voice._

"_I'm sorry."_

_He nodded. It wasn't forgiveness; he was acknowledging my apology._

"_Kurt…"_

_I trailed off. He leaned in and kissed me gently. Then he smiled._

"_You realise that's first time you've called me by my name?"_


	4. Chapter 4

I saw him the second he left the nurse's office. His mouth was crusted with blood and he was clutching a cold compress to the back of his head. One of his eyes was purple, swollen and shiny.

The bell for second period had rung and the hallway was emptying. People were pushing past without even glancing at Kurt's injuries.

There was suddenly a sick, cold feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He didn't look angry. He just looked tired.

I dropped my bag and went to sit beside him. The waiting area in the hallway had almost cleared by now so I could risk it. Trigonometry was forgotten.

"What happened?"

"Azimio. Him and his friends."

We were silent for a long moment.

"I was walking across the lot this morning and he decided to show me what happens to fags who take his parking space."

I flinched. I'd never heard him say that word before.

"They were waiting for me. Surprised he didn't let you in on it."

"I didn't know."

There was venom in my voice, anger at what he was implying. As if I were any better than them.

He sighed wearily.

"Yeah, I believe you." he admitted. "Sorry."

"Kurt…"

"Look…go to class alright. My dad's about to pick me up. I told the nurse I fell but I'll have to tell him what happened, and he's gonna get medieval on all their asses when he finds out."

I was suddenly aware that we were totally alone in the deserted hallway. I wanted to kiss him but I reached to touch the back of his neck instead.

"I'm not going to class Hummel."

He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall.

Looking at him sitting there, with his battered face and tired body, I'd never felt like more of a coward.

My fingers tightened slightly, thumb caressing the skin of his neck.

"Dave. Stop it."

I looked up, surprised to hear him say my name. He was pulling out of my reach and rearranging his cold compress, a stubborn set to his mouth.

"You've got to stop touching me like that."

"Call it off and I will."

"Call what off? We're not together."

He trailed off into indistinct grumbling. I was sure I caught the word "Narnia" at one point. I scowled.

"Look Hummel, you're not exactly innocent here. You can't….you can't be with me, and then pretend like I forced it on you or something. You wanted it."

"I can't be with someone who's in the closet. What, do you think we can just keep this our dirty little secret? I just… I can't stand this, what you do to me…the way you…"

I stared at him.

"What? Kurt?"

He fixed his gaze on the ground for a long moment.

"I just hate the way I give in so easily." he said quietly. "I hate how vulnerable you make me feel."

Reviews are made of angels and rainbows.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Like I said before, once he gets going, my version of Kurt can be pretty forceful and sexually aggressive. I suppose it is out of character, YMMV on how much that bothers you. I started writing this with the idea that he and Karofsky were equally matched…in that area. Rather than going the dom/sub approach. Not for this story anyway : )**_

_**And yes. This is what I wrote today instead of my History essay. Sue me.**_

I stroked one finger across the split skin of his bottom lip with a feather light touch. His breath warmed my hand.

"I think I could honestly kill them for doing this." I whispered.

We lay entwined, unmoving, on his bed. He told me his father had gone to a ball game with Hudson, and they wouldn't be back till past midnight. It was just gone half six and the hours stretched out deliciously ahead of us.

I fixed my eyes on the two-day-old cut on his mouth. Kurt put a hand on the side of my face.

"It definitely limits my kissing ability." he said lightly. I gave a slight smile.

"I can work around that."

I started to kiss the corners of his lips softly. I was careful to avoid the three ugly stitches jutting into the tender flesh of the inside of his mouth. But I can't stop picturing Azimio's fist slamming into his jaw, over and over, and I'm shaking. Not in a good way. Out of anger.

He notices and he's pressing his hurt mouth to mine gently, kissing my lips, my cheeks, my nose, trying to calm me.

"It's ok, it's ok." he said. "Dave, it's ok. Finn told me just now, they've all been expelled. It's over now, it's done."

He managed to distract me successfully with that name.

"Finn. He lives here right?"

Kurt nodded warily. I could tell he'd already caught on to what I hadn't said.

"Isn't that awkward?"

"Why would it be awkward?"

I gave him a look. He sighed.

"God, did everybody know?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I had a pretty serious crush on him that he managed to destroy spectacularly by dropping the F bomb on me a few months ago. He's sorry and we've made up and I kinda just want to forget all about it now."

"How serious?"

He smirked.

"You're not jealous are you?"

"No."

"I mean, I wouldn't say no, he _is _really hot …" he said teasingly. I scowled and he laughed.

"Come on! He's practically my brother now. And I've got way better reason to be jealous than you do. All those Cheerios."

"Girls don't really do much for me. In case you haven't realised by now."

How was it possible that I was joking about this? How was it possible that I was there lying beside him at all? It was just so easy to be with him.

We both knew there were miles to go before coming out was even an option for me. But he was here anyway. In spite of what he'd said.

"When did you know?" he asked after a moment.

"I always knew. My whole life. But I thought I was just messed up, you know? I thought in the end I could just marry some girl and have kids and it wouldn't matter. I didn't understand what I'd be giving up."

He was looking at me intently with a slight frown on his face. I pulled him closer and buried my face in his hair.

"Dave…"

I started to kiss all over his face, every inch of his bruised skin. The large one on his cheekbone had started to tinge a yellowy-green as it healed. Each kiss was an apology, a promise that I would never let him be hurt like this again.

"Dave."

I stopped. He was gazing at me. And suddenly I let out the question that had been burning inside me.

"Why did you kiss me back? That first time?"

He took a long time to answer. When he did his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Because I'm lonely. Because I have all these feelings I don't know what to do with."

"Feelings for me." I said flatly. I wanted to force him to admit it, finally. He met my eyes.

"Yes. I don't understand any of it, but yes. Look…this isn't healthy. Clearly, I bring out psychotic tendencies in you. And if I had any real self-respect I'd have pushed you away in the locker room. I wouldn't have turned up that night and I wouldn't be here with you now."

Then I was pressing my mouth to his just to stop him talking. I had to stop him saying those words, they were leading somewhere I didn't want to go. He broke away, indignant again, and I started to kiss his neck and run my hands over his chest.

"Please, Hummel…"

He pulled away.

"You know I'm right."

"I. Don't. _Care._"

I leaned in to kiss him and this time he let me. For a moment he lay unmoving, then he reached to shift me around firmly until I was lying on my back. He gripped my face as his tongue swirled around my mouth. There was a metallic taste. I realised with a jolt I was tasting blood from the unhealed cut on his lip.

I was pushing against him, we were battling for dominance again. I felt his cold fingers slide beneath my shirt and wrench it over my head. He pushed me back against the mattress, pinning me there. I could feel the delicious heat of his body through his shirt. He was kissing me too hard; his nails raked my shoulder, drawing a whimper from my mouth.

That did it. I put my hands on his shoulders and shoved hard, we tumbled until I was pressing him beneath me and attacking his mouth with renewed vigour. His fingers were twisting and wrenching at my hair, making me gasp.

"Fuck!"

Yet again, he pulled away sharply. He twisted his head and squirmed. The urges inside me were at boiling point, the urge to push him, to _own _him.

So maybe he was right. That was kind of psychotic. Right at that second I didn't care.

I grabbed his wrists and pushed his arms up above his head as I ravaged his mouth and ground my hips against his, making him moan. The next second he'd wrenched his hand out of my grip and swung it round to punch me in the face.

The force of it left me breathless. He wriggled out from underneath me and stood up, staring at me with the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. The cut was bleeding freely again. Kurt's chest was heaving.

"Could you leave. Now." he said, his voice strained.

He wasn't asking.

_**Next chapter I'll come bearing smut : )**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Kurt_

_I'd been loving the feel of his mouth on mine. I'd been kissing him back. It was getting heated. And then suddenly he was pinning me down and it was like a flashback to all those times in the hallways. His hands on my body. He was gripping my wrists above my head so I couldn't move. It was like a cold shock. Sick panic bubbling in my stomach._

_It was the way he thrust his hips into mine that did it. It brought me back to that time in the empty locker room and it felt so good that a moan of want escaped me. It was the god-awful shame of that, the way he made me feel like his little faggy slut. My body reacted before my head could. I hit him._

_The next second I was scrambling off the bed. It wasn't until I noticed my blood smeared on his mouth that I realised I'd opened up the cut on my lip kissing him. It was a really disturbing sight._

"_Could you leave. Now." I said._

_He got up, drawing a hand across his mouth. I stood without looking at him as he left._

_One Week Later_

Karofsky

I hadn't seen him since that night. I guessed his Dad hadn't let him back to school even after the guys who attacked him were expelled.

But there he was.

He was dressed in the same douchey private school uniform that Blaine guy was always wearing when I saw them together. His eyes met mine as he stood listening to Mercedes prattle on about something.

As he watched I turned and headed into a Spanish classroom I knew would be empty. It was the end of the day and there was hardly anyone left in the halls.

It took less than a minute before I heard the door open and shut.

"You left." I said.

He stood there looking at me.

"I'm at Dalton Academy. They have a zero tolerance policy."

I hadn't been talking about McKinley.

"So you're with that Blaine guy now?"

He let out a sigh.

"God knows."

Silence.

"No. I'm not." he amended softly.

Had it only been a week? He looked so…together. So healthy and strong and alive. Not the tired, broken teenager he'd been for so long.

"Kurt."

He looked back at me steadily.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I kinda just said it.

"You knew that already didn't you?" I said into the silence.

The look on his face made it clear he hadn't. He was staring at me whilst outrage and pity and shock twisted his features. But there was something else; warmth? Excitement?

"No. I didn't know."

He took a few steps forward, closer as his wide eyes searched my face. He was leaning in slightly, until his mouth was centimetres away from mine. He never took his eyes off my face as my breathing started to quicken. I couldn't pull my gaze away from that mouth, so close and warm. He brushed his lips against mine gently and I couldn't help but kiss back.

It was like he was pushing me now. He held back so he could test his influence, to see how far he could sway me.

His hand curled around my neck, pulling me in closer. His tongue pushed against my lips, seeking entrance.

I started to pull away when I heard a voice call out in the nearby hallway - a reflex. Fear of being discovered. His fingers tightened, his mouth was back against mine and he was kissing me until I was pliant.

A fumbling hand found its way into my boxers. Kurt gripped my cock, stroking its length, slow enough to drive me crazy. Within seconds I was bucking against his hand as shameless noises of want burst out of me. I wanted him to stroke me faster, I wanted him inside me, I wanted _him._

I started kissing his neck blindly. Suddenly Kurt's hand was gone, and I made a noise halfway between a whimper and a mewl. But the next second he had ducked down and yanked my pants around my knees. He mouthed at the tender skin of my inner thighs until I actually moaned out loud.

Then there was the hot, wet sensation of his mouth on me…kissing and licking, sucking gently at the head of my cock. My fingers gripped the back of his neck as I gasped and moaned and swore.

"Oh God…oh fuck…"

My entire body shuddered against him and it was over in seconds. I took deep, slow breaths, I felt him pull my jeans back up. When I opened my eyes he was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stared at me. For some reason he seemed like he was on the verge of tears.

I understood all of a sudden. He'd shown me why this would never work.

All we knew how to do was use each other. And we both deserved more than that.

_**Sorry for the wait, this ending was a bitch to write. Still not totally happy but close enough!**_

_**Please please pleeeeease comment, Tell me what you liked and why you liked it, tell me what you didn't like. Reviews are love!**_


End file.
